


Snapshots

by DigiConjurer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer





	1. Ep 1: Promises to the dead

Silence.

Of all the places within Odiaba, only here could one possibly find this particular sound. Maybe that silence was possibly the whisperings of the dead, telling their secrets to the few who decided to come.

For Jun Motomiya, it was one of the few things she could do for them.

"I'm sorry guys." she whispered as she stared down towards the three gravestones. "I'm still no further than I was late week."

She took a deep breath and looked ahead. The past three and half years had been an interesting roller coaster, all kicked off that fateful day.

It was a day or two after New Year's Eve when this whole mess had begun. She had been at home, chatting with some of her friends on the computer.

Tigerra10573301: Anything interesting in the news?

BlackCat2: Yes, actually.

Tigerra10573301: And what would that be?

BlackCat2: I don't think it's a good idea for me to tell you this…

Tigerra10573301: What do you mean, Victoria?

The phone then rang and Jun got up. She ran into the kitchen, grabbing the phone as fast as possible.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Jun Motomiya?" the voice answered. "Your brother, Davis Motomiya is dead."

Time froze as the phone fell to the ground. In almost an instant, things had changed forever for Jun and her parents. It wasn't until her parents got home did she finally leave the kitchen. They had told her it would be alright, that Davis would still be in their hearts and watch over them in heaven, blah blah blah. She quickly grew tired of those sort of phrases. Eventually, that became just a blurred of mess of half-hearted sorrow and flat words used each and every time of this supposed 'loss' within their eyes. In time, she eventually blocked their words out of her mind.

They found the bodies the next day, piled up with a whole bunch of other kids at a summer camp. Someone had scrawled 'fuck them all' in pink across a couple of bodies, possibly by the mass murderer behind this vile act. As she stared at the bodies, something caught her eye. It was a dark blue and silver ovaloid device with a single black screen. It called out to her as she picked it up. In that moment something clicked within her.

"I'll find who did this, Davis." Jun whispered to herself as she tried to hold her tears back. "I w-w-will bring your killer to justice."

But who was she kidding? It was the equivalent of just deciding to solve the murders of a bunch of rabbits. Yet, Jun didn't care. In a way, it gave her life some sort of purpose. But at the same time, it seemed to be the only purpose she had at the moment. Now here she stood at these gravestones, having seemed to make no progress at all.

"Hi sis!" a voice announced and Jun exited her flashback, turning around to see who it was. Her brother, Davis Motomiya now stood before her, very much alive. Strangely, he looked the same, still dressed in the same clothes as before. "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

Jun stared towards her supposed brother for a few seconds, taking a deep breath as she walked away.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not him." Jun whispered as hollow laughter filled the air. "You may look like him and sound like him, but you will never be Davis!"

"Is that so?" 'Davis' accused and clapped his hands together, creating two dao broadswords out of thin air. "I guess I'll be the last person you'll ever get to see."

Jun immediately headed off, her jog quickly becoming a full-on run. For now, she would need to somehow lose the crazed person attempting to kill her. Jun then took a right, heading into some nearby apartment complex.

"Did you really think that would actually work?"

'Davis' then reappeared, now standing in front of Jun. He still had his broadswords in hand, possibly ready to slice his 'sister' into a million itty-bitty pieces. She attempted to turn around, but quickly found her feet unwilling to cooperate with the rest of her body.

"Possibly." Jun answered and muttered a few curses under her breath, digging through her pockets in one last feeble attempt at saving her own life. It just had to be here, awaiting its use after what seemed like forever. "But you just don't know these days at all."

Jun then pulled the ovaloid device out and held it close to her chest. While she had no clue how to use it, she didn't have many options at the moment.

Davis only stared at her and laughed.

"Do you really expect that pitiful device that actually protect you?" her chaser announced as Jun stared at 'him' with a confused and dopey look on her face. "Your brother thought the same thing and we both know what happened to him and his friends."

As this unknown person or thing said that, dread seemed to fill the air. Jun then rolled her eyes, only to be bombarded with the rapid images of dead bodies.

"Are we even now?" Jun shouted as 'Davis' laughed, turning into some white metal wyvern thing with a tattered red cloak and goggles. "And you are?"

"Huckmon." the creature responded as Jun regained movement of her legs. "And you are Jun, correct?"

"Correct."

"Good, we have a deal then."

Jun stared back with a confused look.

"If you help me bring them together, I'll tell you who killed your brother."

"Deal."

The two reluctantly gave each other a nod, making their way out of this totally random building and towards the apartment buildings Jun lived in.

"So how am I going to explain you to my parents?" Jun remarked as they headed off.

"You don't." Huckmon answered and received another confused glance from his 'partner'. "Just claim I'm some random stuffed animal you bought with your own money."

Jun didn't question it, her mind focusing on other things. As great as it was to have some semblance of a lead, something felt off about all of this. But for now, she would just have to roll with it.

* * *

Notes:

And so it begins.

First off, while the digitalverse is referenced quite a bit in this opening chapter, Snapshots is a separate universe altogether. Second, there will be a lot of canon divergence throughout. And third, the epilogue at the end of 02 isn't going to happen.

If you enjoyed, please review. It really does help.

.

Next Time: We check in on our main group of chosen. Surely they ended up just as well as Jun... Right?


	2. Ep 2: Broken Steel

Kari Kamiya opens her eyes.

Once more, she finds herself pulled back into this filthy world. It is a frustrating feeling, trapped within this pathetic body.

"How much longer?" she thinks, staring down at her long dark purple nails. What use were they if she couldn't dissolve her opponents into a pool of acid? It would make her quite a pathetic Lilithmon if she was unable to use Nazer Nail…

Reluctantly, she applies a thick coat of dark purple eyeshadow and brushes her long black hair into that of a bun. After, she picks out a clean uniform and puts it on, wishing she could wear her questionable black dress.

Nonetheless, she leaves her room and makes up a quick breakfast of mush. While not at all her favorite breakfast item, the chosen didn't have much time. She quickly chows down and then grabs her backpack, heading out the door.

.

Sora Takenouchi sits in her bed.

For so long, everything had been two things. Food would come into her and food would go out of her. Day after day, week after week, month after month for the past three and half years. All in the feeble attempt of impressing Tai or Matt for the next step of their possible relationship. At the very least, she was skinny. Well, if one called seeing a ghostly thin girl 'beautiful'.

Sora gets out of her bed and gets dressed in her school uniform. After, she heads off to school, having not taken a single bite of breakfast.

.

Matt Ishida's head is a mess.

The night before felt like a complete blur of color and sound, with a bit of booze thrown in for good measure. He and his band were probably at some gig, providing the entertainment as their fellow classmates got wasted beyond belief. After the show, he and his fellow bandmates probably did the same things. Which, was probably why the chosen of friendship now found himself sleeping in a hammock with a sharpie moustache on his forehead. He gets out of bed and takes a quick shower, mostly in a futile attempt to remove that stupid mustache and possibly appear presentable for school. But who was he kidding? He had lost his way so long ago, that even he didn't know the way back. Nonetheless, he heads on and gets dressed, having a piece of toast on the way out.

.

The 02 chosen are dead.

You probably knew that, but this is your friendly reminder that they are dead. Possibly, you deduced it last chapter, so you get some bonus sleuth points for that. Of the four, it was Ken Ichijouji who would contribute anything worthwhile in the form of his diary getting leaked to the internet. Which, was the world's only source of what went on during their adventure. Even then, some people later go on to claim it was ghostwritten by some person going by the username 'Conjurer'. But what are the odds of that actually happening?

.

TK Takaishi opens his eyes.

To him, everything turned out fine that day. They all survived the attack and got their happy end. Heck, even the digimon are still here. They don't visit often and stuff, except for Patamon. Patamon always seemed to stay with him. He would eat with him, play with him and all the other stuff friends would do. Strangely, the pig would keep to himself, leaving TK to do all the talking. Not that the chosen minded. It made him special in a way.

"Time to get this day started!" TK announces, picking 'Patamon' as he gets out of bed and gets dressed. Well, a patamon plush covered with an assortment of patches. He then leaves his room, making his way into the kitchen-dining room. There, a bowl of cereal awaited his consumption, freshly prepared by his mother. He quickly gobbles it down and grabs his bag, shoving 'patamon' in as he heads out of the door.

.

Izzy Izumi is glued to a computer screen.

Not literally glued to it, mind you. It was more of a figurative sense, even if one could argue it was verging on just that.

Currently, we find him indulging in a round of Mage Girls Ultra, the latest hit game based off the works of Kaze Jukia. In said game, the player takes control of one of the six protagonists of Mage Girls and fight their way through a tournament in order to defeat the evil Dark Tempos. Currently, Izzy was using Jess to take on Aria, the main character of this convoluted franchise.

"You're going down." Izzy whispers and performs a complicated sequence of button presses in order to unleash some sort of epic attack upon his opponent. Aria dodged the attack, proceeding to counter and defeat him. "Crap."

He took a deep breath and look towards the window.

Night had finally passed, leaving the bright glow of dawn on full display. Reluctantly, he breaks free from his beloved gaming device and changes into a slightly nicer school uniform. Not that the rest of the world gave two fucks if he did or not.

.

Mimi Tachikawa is tired.

As she sits at the Sea-Tac Airport with her family. She just wants to pull the plane in so that she and her family could just get on and fly off to Japan. Maybe then, it could just be like the good old days. But who was she kidding? Those days were long gone, burned within the blaze that were the successors. Mimi takes a deep breath and whispers something under her breath. For now it was the time to relax and wait, until the proper time came to strike.

.

Joe Kido stares at his paper.

He had studied hard for this test, having pretty much given up all of his social life in order to succeed. Only then, could he take the first step forward out of this mess. There was no use dwelling within this. Nor any use to mourning and making stupid promises to avenge the departed. The only thing left was to just move on. And yet, he couldn't seem to do that. It always seemed to hang tightly to him, as if to serve as a constant reminder. He picks the pencil up and fills the bubbles in.

.

Meiko Mochizuki cracks a smile.

She was finally moving into her new place as things began to look up upon her. Maybe now, she would be able to find Meicoomon and be partners once more. As she ponders her thoughts, some brown haired-boy with a bike passes by without giving her a second thought. He was probably just some nobody with absolutely no role to play at all within this game. Nonetheless, there was much to do. After all, it wouldn't be much of an apartment if there wasn't anything in it.

.

Tai Kamiya's day was going alright so far.

So far, he had managed to make his way towards soccer practice without as much a single bad thing occurring to him.

**Hyper Guillotine!**

The chosen of courage made a quick glance behind him, finding a kuwagamon charging right for him.

"This is just great." Tai mutters and makes a left on his bike, a feeble attempt at attempting to escape his pursuer. Questions began to swirl in his mind. Why now? Why him? What did this weird red bug want with them? And finally, why was he even running from this stupid bug in the first place? He was the chosen of courage after all. While Agumon wasn't with him now, he could still manage against a simple champion…

Tai makes a quick glance behind him, finding not a large red bug intent on murdering him. But instead, a much large dark purple bug even more intent on murdering him.

Almost on cue, Tai's phone then rings and the kuwagamon just freezes in place. It probably wanted to kill him now, but the plot required the digimon to patiently wait and take a quick break to eat it's breakfast. Which, mostly consisted of a warp of leafy greens and a large bottle of water.

"Uh, hi?" Tai whispers in as he gets laughter from the other end.

"Hello Tai and Jun."

Tai shook his head. Of all the people this random prank caller could have chosen as his victims, this combination just didn't make sense.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a voice shouts, which was probably Jun.

"No matter. Let's play a game, shall we?"

* * *

Notes:

Did not expect this to come out as long as it did. Even then, it was originally just going to be Kari that would have the weird third-person limited view.

.

Next Time: You need me, I need you...


	3. Ep 3: Observer

Jun took a deep breath.

She had just wanted to head home with Huckmon, only for some other asshole to decide prank call her. Along with that, the observer still had to deal with 'weird armadillo shapeshifter thing' and his promise of information.

"I take offense to that!" the 'rookie' announced and stuck his tongue out. "I am not weird!"

"Yes you are!" Jun shouted back as a loud cough erupted from her phone. "Now what?!"

"As I was saying, were going to play a game." the voice added. "First, you must find each other."

A message then flashed onto her screen.

Find him!

"Okay then." Jun thought and returned her attention back to Huckmon. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Huckmon answered and the two headed off, only to walk right into Tai. Which, defeats the purpose of even having a message telling them to find him.

"Good work." the voice added. "Now, get to know each other. After all, we want future interactions to go smoothly."

"No." Tai answered, only to finally take notice of Huckmon. "Just great. How come you now have a partner digimon but mine still hasn't returned."

"Digimon?" Jun looked towards Tai, confused by what he was even talking about. She guessed he was talking about Huckmon, but she wasn't entirely sure what Tai meant by that. "What do you mean by that?"

Tai gave her a confused look, possibly unsure of whether or not he wanted to tell her.

"The thing with you is a digimon, a digital monster as they call it." Tai whispered, not even giving Jun any eye contact. "Not that you even deserve one in the first place."

"What did you just say?!" Jun pulled her fist back and slammed it into Tai's face. The chosen of courage fell to the ground, not sure of how to respond to Jun's attack. "Maybe if you legitimately gave a shit about Davis, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Huckmon casually watched on, making a tub of movie popcorn appear.

"Figures." Huckmon thought and scooped some kernels from the tub. He never did get humans, They were all theoretically the same when one got down to it. Yet, they always seem to bicker over the smallest of grievances. Even if Jun did have a point for once. "There's no point to your bickering right now."

"Says the armadillomon rip-off." Tai announced and stuck his tongue out towards Huckmon.

OS Genetics!

Out of nowhere, an anvil appeared and slammed into Tai's head. Somehow, this managed to do no damage to his opponent.

"Let's be civil now." Huckmon whispered and walked over to the duo, putting himself in between them. "After all, the person on the phone is probably right,"

Both Tai and Jun glared at each other, only to look away right after.

"Fine then." Jun whispered and turned her attention to Huckmon. "Now what?"

"You could inquire about information." Huckmon whispered back and Jun took another deep breath.

"Fine." Jun cautiously approached Tai, attempting to appear as composed as possible. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions, Tai?"

Tai didn't even respond and muttered something under his breath. He was in no mood to throw the 'runt' a bone, but he was curious in a way. It had been three years after all, what did Jun really know.

"How about I ask the questions now, Jun." Tai answered and cracked a smile. "What do you know?"

Jun sighed and made a quick glance towards the ground, only to shift back to Tai..

"I know some stuff on Myotismon and his cronies, Diaboromon, Ken Ichijouji and that whole tail end of MaloMyotismon and 'that thing'.

"Interesting." Tai whispered as he placed a hand on Jun's back. "Good work, but there's still a lot let to dig."

"Thanks, I guess?" Jun whispered as the voice on the phone chuckled.

"Took you people long enough, but you managed to do it." the voice taunted and chuckled as he did. "Now then, let's get to the real fun, Shall we?"

"Sure." both Tai and Jun simultaneously announced as the voice then laughed.

"An old friend would like to see you, Tai. Goodbye for now, suckers!" With that, the mysterious caller hung up on them.

Skull Flame!

Hyper Guillotine!

Before Jun could inquire on who this old friend could be, a fireball whizzed over their heads as Kuwagamon returned to stalk the two of them. Beside him though, stood a large purplish gray dinosaur skeleton on its hind legs. Their gazes immediately focused upon them and looked ready to tear them up into a million itty-bitty pieces. The two digimon just watched.

"No…" Tai whispered as Jun shifted her gaze on him. The chosen of courage just stood there and seemed unable to truly comprehend what just happened.

"Did you really think that even your own partner digimon would not fall to this plague?" Huckmon snarled as he switched into his Davis form. "Oh wait, you were so fucking gungho about yourself that you didn't give two shits about those who valiantly risked everything to protect not just both worlds but the whole flipping multiverse!"

"Huckmon…" Jun whispered and pulled the rookie digimon away, watching him switch back to his original form. "There is no use in beating up Tai over what happened."

She took a deep breath and turned her attention towards their two opponents. Chosen or not, she would take them down. Maybe then, that would prove Tai wrong. She doubted it, though. After all, she hadn't managed to beat Huckmon when he found her.

"That doesn't count." Huckmon whispered as he joined Jun in facing their targets down. "Ready to work together?"

Jun gave the rookie a nod, watching as the digimon was engulfed in a sphere of light. When the light finally faded away, he hadn't changed.

"Oh crap. We need to leave"

Huckmon took a deep breath and sighed. It was going to be a long day. But he was fine with that. They would just have to do it a different way.

"I have an idea." Jun whispered and got down on her knees, mumbling something to Huckmon. The rookie nodded and mumbled something back. The two then walked away and left Tai to the two opponents. It was a shame too in a way. He could have really used Jun's help, had she been a key part of this. But she was just an observer. Not meant to interact with the main heroes of this tale. For now, they would just have to let Tai deal with this situation...


End file.
